Rameur et Sans-Visage
by Estellech
Summary: OS post saison 6. Après avoir assassiné Walder Frey et deux de ses fils, Arya Stark prend la route en direction de Port-Réal. Mais sur son chemin, elle voit surgir un ancien compagnon de voyage.


_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Cela faisait un moment que j'avais envie d'écrire sur GoT, et plus précisément sur Arya et Gendry, un duo que j'adore et qui me manque beaucoup, dans la série comme dans les livres... Je me suis finalement lancée, et voilà ! J'espère ne pas avoir laissé trop de fautes, c'est un peu ma hantise ahah_

 _L'action de cet OS prend place dans la série, à la fin de la saison 6, mais je reprends quelques éléments des livres. Arya est ici âgée de 16 ans et Gendry de 21 ans._

 _J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 **Rameur et Sans-Visage**

Arya Stark contempla une dernière fois le corps égorgé du vieux Walder Frey, avant de revêtir à nouveau son masque de serveuse innocente et plantureuse. Elle passa rapidement une main dans les poches du défunt lord, ramassant plusieurs pièces qui lui seraient utiles pour le voyage qu'elle s'apprêtait à entreprendre.

La jeune fille quitta la salle de réception d'un pas léger et s'engagea dans les couloirs des Jumeaux. Elle y croisa plusieurs invités de Frey, à qui elle adressa des sourires polis et ô combien hypocrites. S'ils savaient... Elle devait sortir rapidement, mais sans attirer l'attention. L'alerte serait bientôt donnée. Deux des nombreux fils Frey, Walder le noir et Lothar étant introuvables, on irait s'enquérir auprès du vieux lord Walder. Et on le découvrirait, gisant dans son propre sang, la gorge tranchée.

Une fois les dédales de couloirs passés, Arya déboula dans la cour du château. Essayant d'évacuer de son esprit ce qu'elle avait vu la dernière fois qu'elle est passée par ici – le corps sans vie et décapité de son frère, rehaussé de la tête de son loup et bringuebalé sur un cheval – elle se hâta d'autant plus, jusqu'à rejoindre un pièce adjacente aux écuries, où étaient déposés les stocks de nourriture pour les animaux.

La Stark avait repéré les lieux avant d'aller tuer le vieux Frey : elle passerait par la fenêtre. L'atterrissage serait peut-être un peu douloureux, mais c'était le moyen le plus discret qu'elle avait trouvé pour quitter ces maudites tours. Après avoir vérifié que personne n'était dans la réserve et ne l'avait aperçue, la jeune fille – toujours dissimulée par les traits de la serveuse – arracha la partie basse de sa robe, qu'elle abandonna sur le sol, et enfila une paire de chausses, ainsi qu'une tunique de laine sous son surcot. Prévoyante, elle les avait préalablement cachés derrière un bac de grains, pour préparer sa fuite. La brune entreprit ensuite de se hisser jusqu'à une fenêtre, balança ses deux jambes dans le vide et se laissa tomber.

La chute lui fit moins mal que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Après avoir rapidement inspecté ses jambes et ses bras, pour s'assurer que tout était en état, Arya repartit de plus belle, longeant le rivage de la Verfurque, à quelques mètres de l'eau et quelques mètres de la route, relativement à l'abri d'éventuels regards. Pas question de perdre de temps. Il lui fallait trouver une maison, une auberge, une écurie, où elle pourrait acheter – ou dérober - un cheval, pour rejoindre au plus vite Port-Réal.

Et tandis qu'elle affrontait les branches et les feuillages, qu'elle coupait vivement à l'aide d'Aiguille, sous le soleil timide de ce début d'après-midi, la jeune Stark un étrange sentiment. Le sentiment du devoir accompli. Cette ordure de Walder Frey avait payé pour la mort de sa mère et de son frère Robb, qu'elle n'avait pas pu revoir. De cette belle-sœur, qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de connaître. De cet enfant, qui n'avait même pas pu naître. Et même de Vent-Gris, ce loup toujours fidèle. Maintenant, c'était au tour de Cersei - entre autres - de payer, pour la mort de père.

Alors Arya avança à toute allure pendant plusieurs heures, inlassablement, sans faiblir, concentrée sur son objectif. Ou plutôt, ses objectifs. Port-Réal. Cersei. Ilyn Payne. La Montagne. Pour Melisandre et les autres, elle verrait plus tard.

Après avoir avalé plusieurs kilomètres sans croiser âme qui vive ni apercevoir le moindre feu de cheminée, un cri attira l'attention de la brune. Pas un cri d'effroi, ni un cri de joie. Mais plutôt un ordre, hurlé à la canonnade. Des réponses qui fusent. Rampant presque, à même le sol, elle avança précautionneusement, sans faire le moindre bruit. « Silencieux comme une ombre », murmura une voix dans sa tête.

Toujours cachée dans la végétation, la jeune fille aperçu enfin l'origine des bruits. Point d'auberge. Mais elle avait trouvé un petit village, installé au bord de la Verfurque, où s'activaient plusieurs hommes, visiblement tous bien bâtis, ainsi que quelques femmes. Arya analysa rapidement la scène qui se jouait sous son regard.

Trois adolescentes – qui devaient avoir tout au plus 16 ans, comme elle - lavaient du linge directement dans les eaux de la Verfurque, en contrebas. Quatre hommes s'occupaient des cultures. Un autre, aux cheveux d'un roux éclatant, prenait soin d'un cheval. Une femme d'un certain âge, assise près de la fenêtre ouverte de l'une des maisonnettes, les observait tout en discutant avec une jolie femme blonde, restée à l'intérieur et visiblement affairée à la cuisine. Deux jeunes aux cheveux bouclés, l'un blond et l'autre brun, se chargeaient de couper du bois. Enfin, un dernier homme, le visage dissimulé dans un foulard beige, s'appliquait à l'entretien de l'une des cinq barques posées près de l'eau.

Une barque... Voilà une idée. Avec une barque, la jeune Stark pourrait emprunter la Verfurque et descendre jusqu'à la ville portuaire de Viergétang, se rapprochant ainsi considérablement de Port-Réal. Elle pourrait y trouver un cheval et arriver rapidement dans la Capitale. Arya réfléchit à toute allure. Elle allait proposer à ces paysans de leur acheter l'une de leurs barques, avec l'argent qu'elle avait récupéré dans les poches du vieux Frey. S'ils refusaient… Alors elle aviserait. Soit elle attendrait la nuit pour en voler une, soit elle les tuerait sans tarder. Ils étaient un peu nombreux, mais probablement pas entraînés au combat.

Avant de s'approcher un peu plus du village, la brune camoufla Aiguille dans les pans de sa tunique. Elle entreprit également de changer son masque et prit le visage d'une vieillarde. Choix stratégique. Elle attirera ainsi moins l'attention que la plantureuse serveuse et personne ne la craindra. Après tout, qui aurait peur d'une petite vieille au sourire édenté, au visage marqué par le temps et aux yeux rieurs et malicieux ?

Elle ajusta son pas pour le rendre un peu traînant – bien loin de sa légèreté habituelle – et avança vers le village. Au début, aucun des hommes ne lui prêta attention. Jusqu'à ce que l'un des jeunes responsables du bois – le blond - ne relève la tête pour dégager quelques mèches de cheveux de son front couvert de sueur et ne la remarque.

 **\- Oh là vieillard' ! Qu'est-c'que t'fais ici ?,** beugla-t-il.

Tous les autres hommes arrêtèrent aussitôt leur ouvrage pour la fixer, à l'exception de celui qui nettoyait les embarcations, qui resta concentré sur son ouvrage.

 **-** **Je cherche une barque,** demanda Arya d'une voix qu'elle fit chevroter. **Je vois que vous en avez plusieurs, je voudrais vous en acheter une.**

Le groupe d'hommes éclata de rire.

 **\- J'ai de l'argent, je peux vous payer !,** répliqua la jeune Stark, piquée au vif.

 **\- Voyons vieillard** **'** **, l'est pas question d'argent ici !,** répondit l'homme roux, en s'écartant de son cheval. **N'** **a b'soin d'ces barques.** **'P** **lus, avec tes p'tits bras, jamais t'arriv** **'** **ras à ramer !**

Cette dernière remarque déclencha l'hilarité chez ses compagnons, ce qui agaça encore plus la fille de Ned.

 **-** **Mais j'ai besoin d'une barque,** insista la brune. **Je peux payer.** **Et beaucoup.**

Le roux regarda autour de lui.

 **-** **Hmm,** **'** **ttends là, vieillard** **'** **. 'Vais voir c'que j'peux faire. Vous** **'** **aut', r** **'** **prenez vot'** **ouvrag'** **!,** hurla-t-il à ses compagnons.

Il était visiblement le chef du village, puisque les travailleurs se remirent aussi vite à la tâche. Arya l'observa se diriger vers l'homme solitaire en charge des barques, grand et bien bâti. Elle tendit l'oreille pour tenter de saisir des bribes de leur conversation, sans succès. Alors elle se résigna à attendre, en jouant avec ses ongles sales pour s'occuper. Et quand, enfin, le roux lui fit signe d'approcher, elle eu du mal à contenir son impatience.

 **-** **Alors c'qu'on t'propose vieillard** **'** **, c'pas de t'vendre une barque, mais qu'Clayton, not'** **rameur** **, t'emmène jusqu'où t'dois aller,** lui indiqua le chef du village en désignant l'homme à ses côtés, le visage toujours masqué par son foulard. **Où t'dois aller ?**

 **-** **Viergétang,** indiqua la jeune fille.

 **\- Viergétang… Quelle drôle d'idée pour un' vieillard' comm' toi. M'enfin… Donc v'la le contrat : t'nous payes une partie maint'nant. Clayton t'conduit en barque j'squ'à Viergétang. Et un' fois là bas, t'lui donnes l'reste d'l'argent. Pour l'nourriture sur l'route, tu t'débrouilles pour payer ou ceuillir t'part.**

Voyant la vieillarde face à lui hésiter et détailler du regard l'homme au foulard, immobile, tête baissée et bras croisés, le roux s'empressa de continuer.

 **\- Clayton, l'est pas là d'puis bien longtemps, mais l'est bien brav'. Et j'ai jamais vu un rameur comm' lui.**

La Stark leva les yeux au ciel.

 **\- C'est d'accord, on fait comme ça,** consentit-elle. **Combien pour la descente de la** **Verfurque, puis du Trident ?**

Et pendant qu'elle négociait avec le chef du village, elle songea que tant pis, elle tuerait ce « bien brav' rameur » en route, balancerait son corps par dessus bord et voguerait seule jusqu'à Viergétang. Pas question qu'il la ralentisse.

 **-** **G'nial,** s'enthousiasma le roux en récupérant les pièces que lui tendait Arya. **Merci vieillard** **'** **.**

 **\- Merci à toi.**

L'homme lui adressa un vague salut, avant de retourner près de son cheval. La jeune Stark se tourna vers le dénommé Clayton, afféré à mettre l'une des embarcations à l'eau. La jolie blonde qui était en charge de la cuisine, dans l'une des maisons du village, lui apporta un petit paquetage, emballé dans une toile brune. L'homme la remercia d'un signe de tête et, sans dire mot, il montra à Arya le bateau de la main, pour lui intimer l'ordre d'y monter. La jeune fille s'exécuta et s'installa au bout de la barque, en évitant de croiser le regard de son compagnon de voyage. À choisir, elle préférait ne pas regarder dans les yeux un innocent qu'elle prévoyait de tuer peu de temps après.

La Stark, installée face à Clayton, se perdit pendant de longues minutes - quinze, vingt, trente - dans la contemplation de ce qui l'entourait, de l'eau verdâtre de la Verfurque jusqu'aux nombreux arbres qui la bordaient. Elle prenait son mal en patience. Dès qu'ils seraient suffisamment éloignés de leur point de départ, elle le tuerait. Arya ne pouvait toutefois s'empêcher de s'interroger sur la raison qu'avait le rameur de porter ce foulard. Peut-être avait-il, comme le Limier, une partie du visage brûlé… Une volée d'oiseaux passa soudainement très près de la barque, frôlant la tête de Clayton et interrompant la jeune fille dans ses réflexions.

 **-** **Bons dieux de bons dieux !,** jura le rameur en tournant vivement la tête, faisant glisser le foulard de son visage.

Mais Arya ne se préoccupait plus du foulard, ni du visage de son compagnon. Gardant les yeux rivés sur ses mains, elle se concentrait sur la voix qui venait de parvenir à ses oreilles. Une voix qui lui semblait familière. Mais familière… Comme dans un rêve. Un vieux songe. Un souvenir d'un lointain passé. De son ancienne vie. De la même manière que si elle avait entendu les voix de Jon ou de Bran, chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis des mois. Depuis des années.

Alors, lentement, la jeune Stark leva la tête vers le rameur, plus occupé à remettre en place son foulard beige qu'à faire avancer leur barque. Et en croisant son regard bleu sombre, elle comprit. Elle comprit que jamais elle ne pourrait tuer l'homme assis en face d'elle. Parce qu'elle le connaissait. Parce qu'il ne s'appelait pas du tout Clayton. Parce qu'il était son ancien compagnon d'infortune.

 **\- Gendry ?,** lâcha la brune dans un murmure.

Le rameur sursauta – faisant définitivement tomber son foulard sur ses épaules et libérant son visage - et lui adressa un coup d'œil soupçonneux.

 **\- Pas de Gendry ici,** grommela-t-il. **M'appelle Clayton.**

« Tu parles ! », pensa-t-elle. Avec son regard bleu et ses cheveux drus, d'une couleur noir d'encre, il ne pouvait tromper personne. Du moins, pas elle. C'était bien Gendry, ancien forgeron de Port-Réal. Gendry, embarqué par Yoren avec elle et d'autres garçons pour rejoindre la Garde de Nuit, avant d'être rattrapés par des soldats des Lannister. Gendry, qui lui avait été ravi par cette maudite prêtresse rouge, Melisandre. Arya déglutit.

 **\- Ça ne sert à rien de mentir,** souffla-t-elle.

 **\- Mais j** **'** **vous connais pas !,** répliqua le jeune homme.

 **\- Oh que si… Taureau…**

Le regard de Gendry se fit alors incrédule.

 **\- Taureau ? Comment vous connaissez ce surnom ? J** **'** **l'ai pas entendu depuis des mois !** **Même des années !** **,** s'écria-t-il.

La brune prit un moment avant de répondre. Avant de se décider.

 **\- Promets-moi de ne pas être effrayé…,** lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

 **\- Quoi ? Mais…**

La jeune fille l'interrompit d'un geste de la main, avant de poser ses doigts dans son cou et de retirer sèchement son masque de vieillarde. Face à elle, Gendry eu un vif mouvement de recul, une expression de stupeur sur le visage.

 **\- A… Arya ? C'est toi ? Mais… Par quelle sorcellerie ?!**

La Stark esquissa une moue gênée.

 **\- Ce n'est pas de la sorcellerie. Juste… De la maîtrise,** expliqua-t-elle.

Le regard du bâtard ne se radoucit pas pour autant. Se murant à nouveau dans le silence, il se saisit de ses rames et remit la barque en route, l'air autant incrédule que dégoûté.

 **-** **Je ne savais pas que tu avais appris à ramer,** risqua Arya.

Gendry sembla hésiter avant de répondre.

 **-** **Parce que c'était pas le cas quand on voyageait ensemble,** lâcha-t-il finalement.

 **\- Mais comment tu…**

 **-** **C'est une longue histoire, j'ai pas envie d'en parler,** la coupa l'ancien forgeron.

 **\- Pourtant, le trajet jusqu'à Viergétang est long. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas me raconter ?**

 **\- Sûr.**

 **-** **Soit. Alors tu veux bien m'expliquer comment tu t'es retrouvé dans ce village ?,** interrogea la jeune fille.

 **\- Non plus.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **-** **Parce que j** **'** **t'ai pas vue depuis des mois et que j** **'** **suis même pas certain que c'est vraiment Arya Stark qui se tient en face de moi !,** explosa-t-il. **Ton petit tour de sorcellerie là… Ça me met vraiment mal à l'aise. Comment est-ce que j** **'** **peux m'assurer que… Que t'es bien toi ?!**

Sa voix se brisa, mais il continua à ramer, sans un regard vers elle, comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'il verrait s'il posait à nouveau les yeux sur elle. En fixant ses doigts, qu'elle triturait nerveusement, Arya ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, cherchant ses mots. Et quand elle les trouva enfin, elle ne put s'arrêter.

 **\- Tu étais forgeron. À Port-Réal. Tu voyais passer des demoiselles de la haute dans ta boutique et tu devais ployer le genou devant elles. Tu _devais_ les appeler madame. Tu _voulais_ m'appeler madame. Tu m'as parlé de _queue_. Tu m'as proposé de pisser devant moi. Et tu étais tout retourné quand tu as appris que j'étais une Stark. Tu portais toujours ce stupide heaume de taureau, qui t'a valu ton surnom et une capture. Tu as convaincu les autres que j'avais crié « Par l'enfer », et non « Winterfell ». Tu ne voulais même pas me fabriquer de nouvelle épée, après qu'on m'ait volé Aiguille. Tu étais d'ailleurs incapable de manier correctement une épée. Tu voulais rester avec la Fraternité sans Bannière. Tu voulais arrêter de servir les autres. J'aurais pu être ta _famille_. Mais tu m'as dit que je ne serais pas ta famille…**

 **-** **Tu serais ma dame…,** l'interrompit Gendry.

Un silence suivit cette phrase, les ramenant douloureusement à leur discussion au cœur de la forge de la Fraternité sans Bannière, quand le bâtard lui avait annoncé qu'il ne la suivrait pas. Arya se décida finalement à briser le calme qui s'était de nouveau installé sur leur barque.

 **\- Alors, tu me crois, ou tu es toujours aussi têtu, borné et buté ?**

Le jeune homme lâcha un petit rire, presque timide.

 **\- Là, je suis bien sûr que c'est Arya Stark en face de moi.**

La brune l'interrogea du regard.

 **\- T** **'** **es bien la seule à me trouver têtu, borné et buté,** expliqua Gendry avec un sourire malicieux.

 **\- Idiot,** répliqua Arya.

 **\- Et la seule à me trouver idiot.**

La Stark leva les yeux au ciel, soulagée malgré tout de l'avoir convaincu et de le voir plus détendu. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il soit face à lui… Et dire qu'elle avait prévu de le tuer…

 **\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu veux aller jusqu'à** **Viergétang** **?,** s'enquit l'ancien forgeron.

 **-** **Tu ne veux pas me raconter comment tu as appris à ramer et je devrais t'expliquer pourquoi je vais à Viergétang ?,** répliqua la jeune fille, piquante.

 **\- Arya…**

 **\- Bon…,** concéda-t-elle. **Ce n'est qu'une étape, pour ensuite descendre à Port-Réal.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire à Port-Réal ?,** s'étonna Gendry. **La reine** **Cersei règne sur le pays et tous les gardes que tu croiseras sont à sa solde. Et si je me souviens bien, elle en avait aussi après toi** **et c'était pas vraiment une grande admiratrice de ta famille** **...**

 **\- Justement. Elle va payer.**

 **\- Payer ?,** répéta le bâtard.

 **\- Pour ce qu'elle a fait à la famille Stark. Elle est toujours sur ma liste.**

 **\- La fameuse liste que tu répétais tous les soirs avant de t'endormir ?**

Arya hocha lentement la tête.

 **\- Donc tu prévois de la tuer ?,** reprit le jeune homme.

Nouveau hochement de tête. La brune s'attendit à voir le regard de son compagnon se voiler, mais il n'en fut rien.

 **\- Alors quoi ? Tu ne me juges pas ? Tu ne me fais pas de remarque dédaigneuse ?,** s'étonna la Stark.

Gendry haussa les épaules.

 **\- Pourquoi je devrais te juger ? C'est pas mon combat et je porte pas particulièrement la reine dans mon cœur non plus. Et puis, je t'ai déjà vu tuer quelqu'un, alors bon…**

 **\- J'avais prévu de te tuer,** **en montant dans cette barque** **,** avoua la jeune fille, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

 **\- Quoi ?!**

 **\- Pas de tuer toi, Gendry. Mais de tuer toi, en tant que Clayton. Pour être seule et avancer plus vite.**

 **\- Ben voyons ! Comme si tu pouvais ramer plus vite que moi !**

Le bâtard secoua la tête.

 **\- En tout cas,** reprit-il, **je pense que je peux remercier ces foutus oiseaux.**

 **\- Je peux les remercier aussi,** lâcha Arya avec un air contrit.

Gendry esquissa un rapide sourire.

 **\- Et tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu faisais près de notre village ?,** l'interrogea-t-il, curieux.

 **\- Je me vengeais,** répondit simplement la jeune brune.

 **\- Encore ta liste ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Et t'as rayé qui de cette liste ?**

 **\- Walder Frey et deux de ses fils.**

 **\- Ah…,** grimaça-t-il. **Ou** **a** **i** **s** **, quand je suis arrivé au village, j'ai entendu parler de ce qu'ils avaient fait à ta mère et ton frère…**

 **\- Je… J'ai vu mon frère _après_ ça. Ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait. C'était horrible.**

Gendry arrêta de ramer un court instant et il sembla à Arya qu'il voulu lui adresser un geste compatissant. Une tape sur l'épaule ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais il était à l'autre bout de cette foutue barque, trop loin d'elle pour qu'il puisse la toucher. Alors il reprit aussi vite son canotage.

 **-** **Et… Comment tu les as tués ?,** demanda l'ancien forgeron, hésitant, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir vraiment le savoir.

 **\- Les deux fils, j'en ai fait du pâté en croûte.**

 **-** **Du pâté en croûte ?!,** répéta le jeune homme, interloqué. **Rassure-moi, c'est une expression ?**

 **\- Non.**

Le bâtard la dévisagea, comme s'il cherchait à la sonder, pour savoir si c'était du lard et du cochon.

 **\- Soit…,** reprit-il. **Et le vieux ?**

 **\- Je lui ai fait goûter le pâté.**

 **\- T'as pas osé…**

 **\- Bien sûr que si.**

 **\- Bons dieux de bons dieux.**

 **\- Ne jure pas. Et je l'ai égorgé.**

 **\- Arya… Tu te rends compte que tu dis ça comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde ?**

La jeune fille se renfrogna.

 **\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas me demander. Et puis, c'est comme ça. J'ai changé. Je ne suis plus la gamine que tu as connu.**

 **\- Ah ça, je le vois bien… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?**

 **-** **C'est une longue histoire…,** commença Arya.

 **-** **Pourtant, le trajet jusqu'à Viergétang est long. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas me raconter ?,** s'enquit Gendry, répétant en souriant les mots qu'elle avait prononcés un peu plus tôt.

La fille de Ned leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il était agaçant. Elle avait oublié à quel point il pouvait l'être.

 **\- Vraiment Gendry, c'est assez compliqué…**

 **\- Dis toujours. Je suis pas si bête que ça.**

 **\- Alors ça, ça reste à vérifier.**

À l'aide de l'une de ses rames, le jeune homme expédia un peu d'eau de la Verfurque directement sur Arya.

 **\- Hé !,** s'écria-t-elle. **C'est glacé !** **Ne refais jamais ça.**

 **\- Comme madame le demande,** sourit-il.

- **Toi, je vais te…**

 **\- Tuer, je sais,** la coupa l'ancien forgeron, sans se départir de son sourire. **Et je sais maintenant que t** **'** **en es capable. Alors au lieu de faire ça, explique-moi.**

 **\- Bon, pour faire court… Après ta capture, je me suis retrouvée embarquée par le Limier. Quand j'ai réussi à m'en défaire, je suis allée à la cité libre de Bravos.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que t'es allée faire là-bas ?,** s'étonna le bâtard.

 **\- Tu te souviens de Jaqen H'ghar ?**

 **\- Comment l'oublier ?**

 **\- Il m'avait dit que je pouvais l'y rejoindre. Alors je l'ai fait. Là-bas, j'ai subit un lourd entraînement. Et j'ai appris… Certaines choses.**

 **\- Comme changer de visage ?**

 **\- Entres autres. Et de nouvelles techniques de combat.**

 **-** **Et tu as donc terminé ton entraînement…,** supposa Gendry.

 **\- Non, j'ai abandonné en cours de route.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce que certains aspects de l'entraînement ne me plaisaient pas. Et que j'avais mieux à faire.**

 **\- Je vois…**

 **-** **Et toi, comment t'es-tu retrouvé dans ce petit village au bord de la Verfurque ?,** s'enquit Arya, désireuse de changer de sujet, mais également curieuse.

- **C'est…** **C** **ompliqué.**

 **\- J'ai l'impression que tout est compliqué avec nous…**

Le jeune homme esquissa une grimace amusée.

 **\- Tu te souviens de Melisandre ? La femme en rouge ?,** lui demanda-t-il.

Un frisson de dégoût parcouru le corps de la brune.

 **\- Vaguement.**

 **\- Arya…**

 **\- Oui, je m'en souviens,** avoua la Stark. **C'est elle qui t'a acheté à la Fraternité sans Bannière.**

 **\- Exactement. Elle servait Stannis Baratheon. Elle m'a emmené jusqu'à Peyredragon. Et elle m'a dit certaines choses. Que… Que mon sang serait noble.**

 **\- Noble ? Mais ta mère…**

 **-** **Était juste une serveuse, ou** **a** **i** **s** **,** compléta Gendry. **Mais c'était plutôt mon père qui l'intéressait.**

 **\- Mais tu n'as jamais connu ton père…**

 **\- Elle… Elle assurait que mon père était…**

Arya le vit hésiter, chercher ses mots, comme s'il n'osait pas lui avouer qui il était. Un doute horrible astreint soudainement la jeune fille.

 **-** **Attends…** **Ne me dis pas que ton père était mon père ?,** cria-t-elle presque.

 **\- Quoi ?,** s'écria le rameur, une mine dégoûtée sur la visage. **Non ! Pas du tout ! Jamais ! On a pas le même père, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?**

La brune poussa un soupire de soulagement.

 **\- Je ne sais pas, c'était l'une des hypothèses de Tourte et Lommy, quand les manteaux d'or étaient à ta recherche,** avoua Arya.

 **\- Mais ce n'était pas pour ça. Plutôt parce que mon père serait Robert Baratheon.**

 **\- Rob… LE Robert Baratheon ?**

Gendry hocha lentement la tête, la laissant digérer l'information.

 **\- Mais alors…** reprit Arya. **Ça veut dire que tu es effectivement un noble.**

 **\- Le bâtard d'un noble,** le corrigea le jeune homme.

 **\- Le bâtard d'un roi,** répliqua la Stark.

 **\- Qu'importe. Je suis qu'un bâtard. Gendry Waters. Par Gendry Baratheon.**

 **\- Tu restes plus légitime que ne l'étaient Joffrey ou Tommen. Qui étaient des Lannister, sans la moindre goutte de sang Baratheon,** assura la brune.

 **\- Peut-être, mais on s'en fiche. Je veux pas monter sur ce stupide trône de fer. Et c'est pas ce que Melisandre voulait non plus.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait alors ?**

 **\- M'utiliser pour amener Stannis au pouvoir.**

 **\- Ce qui a été un succès visiblement,** railla la fille de Ned.

 **\- Effectivement.**

 **\- Mais en quoi tu lui étais utile ?**

 **\- Je sais pas trop. Elle m'a volé du sang.**

 **\- Du sang ?,** s'étonna Arya.

 **\- Ouais, pour un de ses tours de sorcellerie…,** lâcha l'ancien forgeron.

 **\- Mais comment elle a pu te voler du sang ?,** interrogea la jeune fille.

Gendry baissa les yeux.

 **\- Elle m'a dupé.**

La Stark haussa un sourcil.

 **\- Dupé ?**

 **\- Ouais… Elle m'a séduit, pour que je me laisse faire. Elle m'a piégé. Je sais pas comment j'ai pu me faire avoir. Comment j'ai pu croire qu'un femme comme elle pouvait bien vouloir…**

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, mais Arya nota que son visage s'était durci.

 **\- Elle est stupide. Stupide et folle. Aveuglée par son dieu, tout aussi stupide qu'elle,** déclara froidement la brune.

Gendry lâcha un soupir.

 **\- Ouais, peut-être… En tout cas, elle m'a fait jeter dans un cachot, juste après ça. Un cachot humide, puant. C'était presque pire qu'à Culpucier.**

 **\- Et comment en es-tu sorti ?**

 **\- Un chevalier m'a aidé. Originaire de Culpucier, comme moi. Je sais même pas pourquoi. Il m'a aidé à m'enfuir du château, m'a foutu dans une barque avec du pain et de l'eau et m'a dit de ramer.**

 **\- Et c'est comme ça que tu as appris à ramer.**

 **-** **Et c'est comme ça que j'ai appris à ramer,** répéta Gendry. **Il voulait que je retourne jusqu'à Port-Réal.**

 **\- Mais… Tu étais très loin de Port-Réal, dans ce village.**

 **\- Je… Je me suis un peu perdu en route,** avoua le bâtard. **J'étais jamais monté sur un bateau et je suis parti dans la direction complètement opposée, sans même m'en rendre compte. Du coup, au lieu de rallier directement Port-Réal, j'ai contourné toute la presqu'île de Clacquepince, jusqu'à la Baie des Crabes. Et c'est en arrivant à Viergétang que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais pas à Port-Réal.**

 **-** **Non…,** répondit Arya, ébahie.

 **\- Désolée madame, mais mon sens de l'orientation en pleine mer était pas vraiment mon point fort,** répliqua l'ancien forgeron.

 **-** **Ne m'appelle pas madame, idiot,** grogna la jeune fille.

 **\- Soit. En tout cas, j'y ai gagné des bras. Et maintenant, je sais ramer.**

 **\- Et entre Viergétang et ton petit village ?**

 **\- Quand j'ai débarqué là-bas, j'étais affamé, assoiffé,** raconta-t-il, avec une expression douloureuse sur la visage. **J'ai tenté de vendre ma barque, pour me faire un peu d'argent et pour pouvoir manger. Mais dans cette ville, les bateaux, c'est pas ce qui manque, alors personne en voulait. Jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur Lonnel – le roux que t'as payé. Il était à Viergétang pour affaires, à ce que j'ai compris. Il a vu que j'étais paumé, seul, sans famille et avec des gros bras. Alors m'a proposé de venir avec lui dans son petit village, à condition que je le conduise dans ma barque et que je promette de travailler sérieusement pour eux. C'était ça ou la misère tout seul dans les rues d'une ville inconnue. J'ai choisi le village.**

 **\- Je vois. Et tu t'es fait appeler Clayton.**

 **\- Ouais, j'avais pas envie de donner mon vrai prénom, au cas où,** expliqua le rameur. **Comme toi, quand tu te faisais appeler Arry ou Nan. Ou même Belette. Et à mon arrivée à Viergétang, je m'étais emballé le visage dans ce foulard. Toujours par précaution. Tout le monde peut pas changer de visage comme toi.**

Arya lâcha un reniflement dédaigneux.

 **\- Et tu es bien, avec eux ?,** demanda-t-elle.

 **\- Ouais, ça va. La vie est calme, tranquille. Pas d'emmerde. Vu que je rame vite et bien, ils m'envoient faire le commerce de ce qu'ils produisent dans d'autres village. Je vais pêcher, aussi. Je les aide à s'occuper de leurs bêtes…**

 **\- Pas de forge ?,** s'étonna la jeune fille.

 **\- Non, je leur ai pas dit que je pouvais faire ça. Trop peur que quelqu'un passe un jour par le village et fasse un rapprochement.** **On sait jamais.** **Et puis, ça m'a pas vraiment porté chance la dernière fois,** expliqua-t-il, faisant référence à la Fraternité sans Bannière, dont il était le forgeron avant d'être vendu à Mélisandre.

La fille de Ned acquiesça.

 **\- Et ça te conviendrait, de rester là toute ta vie ?**

Gendry haussa les épaules.

 **\- Je sais pas. Pourquoi pas ? C'est pas l'extase, mais c'est mieux que d'être seul.**

Arya resta silencieuse un moment, réfléchissant à ses paroles. Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, hésitante.

 **-** **Tu pourrais te trouver une femme, dans le village ou dans les alentours,** proposa-t-elle finalement, l'air de rien. **Vous pourriez avoir des enfants, tu aurais enfin une vraie famille. Tu as, quoi, 21 ans maintenant ? Tu es largement en âge.**

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en plantant son regard dans le sien.

 **\- Je suis pas sûr que c'est ce que je veux maintenant. Enfin, je veux une famille. Mais pas forcément comme ça. Je sais pas trop...**

Décontenancée par la réponse, la Stark se prit d'admiration pour un cordage posé sur le sol de la barque.

 **-** **On en a pour combien de temps, pour atteindre Viergétang ?,** demanda-t-elle pour briser un silence devenu gênant.

 **\- Plusieurs jours.**

 **\- Quelle précision !**

 **\- T'arrête de râler un peu ? T'as vraiment pas changé pour ça.**

 **-** **Et toi, tu es toujours aussi grincheux,** rétorqua Arya.

 **\- Parce que _tu_ me rends grincheux.**

La jeune fille s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais Gendry reprit la parole avant elle.

 **\- On va encore avancer un peu. Y'a un grand saule pleureur un peu plus bas, on peut dormir cachés dans les feuillages qui tombent. J'ai l'habitude d'y faire escale quand je descends plus au sud pour le commerce. Est-ce que ça convient à madame ?**

 **\- Madame va t'en coller une si tu continues.**

Le rameur s'esclaffa, visiblement ravi de la réaction d'Arya.

 **\- Et bien sûr que ça me convient,** continua la brune. **Tu sais que j'ai dormi dans des endroits bien pires. Souvent avec toi.**

 **\- Et ouais… Ça me semble tellement loin tout ça…**

 **\- Parce que ça l'est.**

Tous deux restèrent silencieux un long moment, songeurs, écoutant le bruit que faisaient les rames maniées par Gendry quand elles entraient en contact avec l'eau. Autour d'eux, le jour déclinait rapidement. L'hiver approchait et, avec lui, les journées raccourcissaient.

 **\- On arrive** **au saule** **,** déclara l'ancien forgeron, en lui montrant l'arbre majestueux qui se dressait devant eux.

Maniant habilement ses rames, il les rapprocha du rivage.

 **\- Penche la tête,** ordonna-t-il.

Arya s'exécuta, alors que le jeune homme dirigea la barque sous le fouillis que formaient les branches d'un immense saule pleureur. Gendry approcha habilement l'embarcation au plus proche de la terre et la stabilisa. Tandis qu'il sortait du canot, son paquetage sous le bras, la brune regarda autour d'elle. Ils étaient effectivement bien cachés. Si quelqu'un venait à passer sur la Verfurque – ce qui était peu probable la nuit -, il ne pourrait pas les repérer.

 **\- Tu viens ?,** demanda le jeune homme en lui tendant la main.

Elle la saisit aussitôt et mit pied à terre. Une épaisse couche de mousse recouvrait le sol. « Au moins, ça ne sera pas trop dur », pensa Arya.

 **-** **On fera pas de feu, tu t'en doutes,** lui annonça Gendry, alors qu'elle examinait leur lieu de villégiature.

 **\- Je le savais, je ne suis pas Tourte ou Lommy,** grinça la fille de Catelyn.

L'ancien forgeron leva les yeux au ciel.

 **\- J'ai de quoi manger sans allumer de feu,** expliqua le bâtard, en désignant le paquetage que lui avait remis la jolie blonde, plus tôt dans la journée.

Il posa la besace à même le sol et ouvrit la toile brune. Le colis était composé de miches de pain, de la viande séchée, des champignons et des fruits secs, ainsi que de deux gourdes d'eau et une de vin.

 **\- Dis donc, elle t'a gâté,** grimaça Arya. **Elle doit bien t'aimer.**

 **\- C'est le paquetage qu'on a à chaque fois qu'on part pour un voyage aussi long. Peu importe qui part.**

Il planta son regard dans le sien.

 **-** **J'ai passé l'après-midi à me demander pourquoi, toutes les deux minutes, tu changeais d'humeur pour devenir** **si grincheuse,** ajouta-t-il. **Et puis, je m** **'suis rappelé** **que t'es juste toi.**

 **\- Idiot,** répliqua-t-elle en lui assénant un coup de poing sur le bras.

Le rameur ne bougea pas d'un iota et se contenta de ricaner.

 **\- Tu t'es peut-être largement améliorée en combat, mais** **moi,** **je me suis renforcé au niveau des bras,** la nargua-t-il.

Il retourna vers la barque, dans laquelle il farfouilla. Il revient avec son foulard beige, ainsi qu'une toile de la même couleur que son paquetage, qu'il balança directement au visage d'Arya.

 **\- Tiens, ça te servira de couverture pour cette nuit.**

 **\- Et toi, tu vas dormir avec quoi ?**

 **\- Ça,** répondit-il en secouant son large foulard. **Et puis, comme tu l'as dit, on a déjà dormi dans des conditions bien pires que ça.**

Installés au pied du saule pleureur, les deux jeunes dînèrent d'un peu de pain et de champignons, alors qu'il faisait de plus en plus noir autour d'eux.

 **-** **Allez, on va se coucher,** décida Gendry une fois qu'ils eurent terminé leur maigre repas. **Demain, pas question de perdre de temps, on partira dès le lever du soleil. Le premier réveillé secoue l'autre. Et pas trop violemment s'il te plaît.** **J'te connais.**

Cette dernière remarque arracha un soupir amusé à Arya. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir à cause de l'obscurité, mais elle imaginait bien son petit sourire narquois. Ils s'installèrent à tâtons, à même le sol. La jeune fille s'enroula dans la toile que lui avait donné le rameur. Elle l'entendit remuer à côté de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'allonge.

 **\- Bonne nuit,** lui lança-t-il.

 **\- Bonne nuit,** répéta-t-elle.

En à peine quelques minutes, la respiration du jeune homme se fit régulière, signe qu'il s'était endormi. Bizarrement, Arya elle-même se sentait assez détendue, ce qui lui arrivait très rarement. Elle se laissa bercer par le rythme lent du souffle de Gendry et sombra à son tour dans le sommeil, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Les rayons du soleil matinal qui filtraient entre les branches du saule pleureur vinrent lui chatouiller le nez, le lendemain, la réveillant brusquement. Elle s'assit et fit craquer sa nuque endolorie, surprise d'avoir roupillé d'une traite, sans se lever une fois. Malgré le sol de mousse humide, elle avait dormi paisiblement pour la première fois depuis… Des mois ? Des années ?

Elle secoua la tête pour se sortir du brouillard dans lequel elle était et se tourna vers Gendry, encore plongé dans un profond sommeil. Le haut du corps enroulé dans son foulard beige, le visage calme et serein, il faisait beaucoup moins que ses 21 ans, malgré sa barbe naissante. Du bout du doigt, elle lui tapota l'épaule.

 **-** **Taureau, le jour s'est levé et tu ferais bien d'en faire de même,** dit-elle doucement.

 **-** **Hmm ?,** marmonna le brun, encore endormi.

 **-** **Gendry !,** lança-t-elle avec plus de force en le secouant vivement. **Debout !**

 **-** **Hé !,** s'écria-t-il en ouvrant grand les yeux. **T'as pas de juste milieu ou quoi ?!**

 **\- Tu ne te réveillais pas,** se justifia innocemment Arya.

 **\- Je croyais t'avoir dit de pas me réveiller violemment.**

 **\- Je croyais que tu avais aussi dit qu'on ne devait pas perdre de temps,** répliqua la jeune fille.

Gendry grimaça et se redressa, envoyant valser le foulard beige sur le sol couvert de mousse. Arya découvrit alors que pour dormir, il avait ôté son gilet de cuir et son chandail de laine, ainsi que ses bottes. Bon. Au moins, il n'avait pas dormi entièrement nu, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand il était plus jeune.

Du coin de l'œil, elle regarda le rameur se diriger vers l'eau de la Verfurque, dont il aspergea son visage et son torse nu. Lui qui, à l'époque de leur premier voyage ensemble, était déjà musclé par les heures passées à manier le marteau à la forge, s'était encore renforcé. Ramer lui avait effectivement fait « gagner des bras », comme il disait. Malgré tout, l'ensemble restait très harmonieux. La brune détailla ses trapèzes bien dessinés, ses biceps développés et… sa bouche qui bougeait et son regard interrogateur.

 **-** **Arya ?! Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?,** demanda-t-il.

 **-** **Hein ?,** sursauta-t-elle.

 **\- T'avais le regard perdu, dans le vide.**

 **\- Ah, pardon. Je dors encore à moitié.**

 **\- Mouais,** lâcha-t-il peu convaincu. **J'espère que tu réfléchissais pas à un moyen de te débarrasser de moi en route.** **Bref, je te disais qu'on allait juste manger quelques fruits secs ce matin.** **Et on se met en route tout de suite après.**

 **\- Ça me va.**

Il sorti une poignée de fruits de son paquetage et lui en tendit la moitié. Elle les mangea lentement, songeuse, dans le silence. Ce qui semblait convenir à Gendry, lui qui avait visiblement encore besoin de temps pour bien se réveiller.

 **-** **Allez, on y va,** ordonna-t-il finalement en désignant la barque.

La jeune fille ramassa sa couverture, tandis que l'ancien forgeron attrapait le paquetage de nourriture, soigneusement refermé, et son foulard. Il l'aida à prendre place au milieu de la barque, avant de l'y rejoindre. Il se saisit des rames et fit avancer doucement le canot, jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent du fouillis de branchages du saule pleureur et qu'il prenne une allure plus soutenue. Arya devait admettre qu'il était effectivement un excellent rameur.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui te manque le plus, de Winterfell ?,** demanda soudainement le jeune homme.

 **\- Pardon ?,** s'étonna la Stark, surprise de sa question.

Gendry haussa les épaules.

 **\- On en a pour plusieurs jours de navigation, autant les occuper,** se justifia-t-il. **Je sais que t'as pas envie de me raconter ton entraînement bizarre. Et t'as jamais trop pu me parler de ton enfance, vu qu'il y avait Tourte ou les autres. Alors c'est l'occasion, non ?**

 **\- Pourquoi pas… Alors, qu'est-ce qu** **i** **me manque ?,** s'interrogea la jeune fille à voix haute. **Certainement pas les travaux d'aiguille ou les chansons débiles que ma septa me faisait apprendre.**

 **\- Tiens, ça m'aurait étonné** **ça...** **,** ricana le rameur.

 **\- C'était plutôt l'affaire de ma sœur Sansa, ces choses-là. Moi je préférais m'entraîner en cachette avec mon frère Jon. Enfin, mon demi-frère.**

 **\- C'est lui qui t'a offert ton épée, c'est ça ? Le bâtard ?**

Arya hocha la tête avec un sourire nostalgique.

 **\- C'était son cadeau avant que je ne parte pour Port-Réal avec Sansa et mon père. La dernière chose qu'il me reste de ma famille.**

 **-** **Et c'est avec Jon que tu passais le plus de temps ?,** s'enquit Gendry.

 **\- Oui. Enfin, dans la mesure du possible, dès que je pouvais échapper à ma septa.**

 **\- Elle était si terrible que ça ?**

 **-** **Disons que c'était ce qu'elle voulait que je fasse qui était terrible. Toujours à me réprimander parce que je ne faisais pas correctement ses stupides travaux de broderie ou parce que je n'étais pas suffisamment bien habillée…**

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire amusé.

 **\- J'aimerais bien te voir habillée comme une dame… Quoi que, je t'ai déjà presque vue en dame. Tu te souviens de la robe à glands de Lady Petibois ?**

Arya se sentit rougir. Elle avait détesté porter cette tenue.

 **\- Elle était horrible,** grimaça la fille de Ned. **Et on l'avait ruinée en se battant.**

 **\- T'avais carrément arraché une manche,** s'esclaffa Gendry. **D'ailleurs, je m'étais fait engueuler par Lim Limonbure à cause de toi !**

 **\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas répliquer quand je te provoquais.**

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel.

 **\- Non mais je rêve…**

Ils passèrent leur journée de navigation à évoquer divers souvenirs. Ceux qu'ils avaient en commun – en passant sous silence les douloureux – mais aussi ceux qui dataient d'avant leur rencontre. Gendry lui raconta plus en détails son apprentissage à Port-Réal, chez Tobho Mott, et la vie à Culpucier, que la fille de Ned n'avait que brièvement connue. Il évoqua également sa mère, chose qu'il ne faisait que très rarement.

« C'est vrai qu'avec Tourte et les autres, on n'a jamais trop pu se parler de nos vies d'avant », songea Arya. Alors elle évoqua Winterfell, les jeux avec Jon et Bran, les heures passées à faire tourner Sansa et septa Mordane en bourrique, ses parents, Nyméria... Mais évoquer ces bons moments serrait le cœur de la jeune fille, alors elle changea de sujet.

 **\- Je suppose que tu n'as pas revu Tourte, depuis que tu es revenu par ici ?,** demanda-t-elle.

 **-** **Ce bon vieux Tourte…,** sourit Gendry. **Mais no** **n, on commerce pas sur la Ruffurque, on se contente de la Verfurque. Et même si on le faisait, j'éviterais d'aller à l'auberge de l'Homme à genoux, même pour les beaux yeux et les pains chauds de Tourte. De même, je vais m'emballer le visage quand on passera devant l'** **A** **uberge du carrefour. C'est ce que je fais à chaque fois.**

 **\- Je comprends ta rancœur contre la Fraternité sans Bannière.**

 **\- Rancœur, c'est pas peu de le dire.**

 **\- Ils sont aussi sur ma liste,** déclara naturellement Arya.

Un silence accueilli cette nouvelle.

 **\- T'as pas à faire ça, Arya,** dit finalement Gendry.

 **\- Je ne le fais pas seulement pour toi,** affirma la brune. **Je le fais aussi pour moi. En te vendant à Mélisandre, ils m'ont privée de mon compagnon de voyage.**

 **\- Compagnon de voyage, hein ?,** souffla l'ancien forgeron. **Arya, tu sais que j'avais prévu de rester avec eux. Melisandre ou pas Melisandre.**

 **\- J'aurais encore pu te convaincre de venir avec moi.**

 **\- Peut-être, peut-être pas. J'étais sacrément décidé à rester. Et à t'abandonner.**

La jeune fille le dévisagea, surprise. Il avait cette expression butée qu'il prenait quand il était contrarié. Son regard bleu s'était assombri, voilé par la colère.

 **\- Je… Ce n'est pas grave, Gendry.**

 **-** **Si, ça l'est,** assura-t-il, borné. **Je t'aurais laissée seule. Tout ça pour devenir… Comment tu m'avais dit, déjà ? Ah ouais, un « stupide chevalier brigand »… J'ai eu tort. Et je l'ai beaucoup regretté après.**

 **\- Je l'ai effectivement pris comme un abandon, à l'époque,** lui avoua-t-elle doucement. **Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai compris. Tout ça, ça ne te concernait pas. Les quêtes et les engagements de mon frère, de ma famille, n'étaient pas les tiens.**

 **\- Ils auraient pu l'être. Ils auraient dû l'être.**

Arya lui adressa un sourire triste.

 **\- Vraiment, ne t'en fais pas. Je comprends.**

Gendry continua de ramer, sans se départir de son air contrarié, le regard perdu dans le vide. Doucement, la fille de Ned posa une main sur son avant-bras, le faisant sursauter.

 **\- Gendry,** dit-elle simplement.

 **\- Ouais, d'accord,** marmonna-t-il en se détendant un peu.

Elle laissa passer quelques secondes, avant de reprendre la parole.

 **-** **Tu as une idée de l'endroit où on va dormir ce soir ?,** interrogea la jeune fille, en espérant qu'il ne pense plus à cette histoire.

 **\- Un peu plus bas, y'a une sorte de petite grotte dans laquelle on pourra dormir en étant planqués. Y'a même de quoi cacher la barque des regards, dans les feuillages au bord de l'eau.**

 **\- Parfait.**

Gendry regarda le ciel avec une expression contrariée et lâcha un grognement.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?,** s'enquit le jeune fille.

 **\- J'sens qu'on va se prendre la pluie. Voire même l'orage.**

Arya leva à son tour les yeux et découvrit effectivement de gros nuages gris menaçants.

 **\- On ferait bien de se dépêcher.**

L'ancien forgeron accéléra encore son allure déjà rapide et rama le plus vite que ses bras lui permettaient. Mais il ne réussit pas à atteindre la grotte avant que la pluie ne commence à tomber.

 **\- Merde,** jura-t-il. **Protège** **t** **a couverture Arya, tu seras contente d'avoir un truc sec cette nuit pour dormir.**

La jeune fille s'exécuta et glissa la couverture pliée sous son chandail. Elle rapprocha ses genoux contre elle et fit le dos rond, tête baissée, pour éviter de recevoir de la pluie dans le visage. Pendant de longues minutes, elle se laissa porter par le rythme soutenu que Gendry avait adopté pour conduire la barque, alors que l'eau ruisselait dans sa nuque et dans son dos.

 **\- On y est !,** indiqua finalement le jeune homme, le souffle court, alors que la pluie gagnait en intensité. **Garde la tête penchée.**

Il dirigea leur canot directement dans un fouillis de branchages, qu'il écarta à l'aide de sa rame, pour dégager un petit passage. Quand le bateau heurta le rivage, il le stabilisa et en sorti rapidement, avant de tendre une main à Arya. Elle l'attrapa rapidement et se mit debout. Son dos et ses cheveux étaient détrempés.

 **\- Va te mettre là-bas,** lui ordonna Gendry.

L'ancien forgeron lui montra du doigt un amas de pierre et de racines, qui constituait effectivement une petite grotte. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais elle avait le mérite d'avoir un toit, qui les protégerait du déluge, et de n'être ouverte que sur un côté, face à la rivière, ce qui limiterait l'impact du vent, tout en les cachant des regards.

Arya courut se mettre à l'abri de la pluie, posa sa couverture sur le sol et regarda son ami récupérer son paquetage de nourriture, puis planquer la barque dans les feuillages, de manière à ce qu'elle fut invisible pour quiconque passerait par là. Il vint ensuite prestement se mettre également à couvert. Il était trempé. Son chandail, son gilet de cuir, ses chausses, ses bottes… Tout était mouillé. Même son foulard beige. Ses cheveux dégoulinants étaient collés dans sa nuque et sur son visage.

 **-** **Bons dieux de bons dieux ! Je m'attendais à ce qu'on ait de la pluie, mais pas un déluge pareil !,** grogna le jeune homme.

 **\- J'espère que ça se sera calmé demain matin.**

 **\- Y'a plutôt intérêt, sinon ton voyage sera loin d'être marrant.**

Arya esquissa une grimace, en attrapant ses cheveux pour les essorer. Gendry fit de même et tâta ses vêtements collés sur sa peau. Du coin de l'œil, la Stark le regarda ôter son gilet, son chandail de laine, ses bottes, puis ses chausses et les accrocher avec son foulard dans les racines qui couvraient certains pans de la grotte.

 **\- Ça va pas** **beaucoup** **sécher vu l'humidité** **ambiante** **et je risque d'avoir froid** **, mais ce sera mieux que** **si je les garde** **sur moi,** expliqua le rameur, qui se retrouva torse nu, vêtu uniquement de braies en tissu brun. **Tu devrais faire pareil avec t** **a tunique.**

La jeune fille baissa les yeux vers sa propre tenue. Sa tunique de laine était effectivement bien mouillé, notamment au niveau du dos, et ses chausses étaient également trempées, malgré ses efforts vains pour se protéger de la pluie. Elle entreprit donc de les enlever, ainsi que le surcot en laine de la robe qu'elle avait déchirée la veille, et se retrouva uniquement vêtue d'une longue chemise de lin. Le froid ambiant la fit frissonner, mais Gendry avait raison : ce serait pire si elle gardait ses vêtements humides sur elle. La brune déposa sa tunique, son surcot et ses chausses à côté de ceux de son ami et le rejoint sur le sol de la grotte, posant Aiguille à côté d'elle.

 **-** **Tu devrais t'enrouler dans la couverture, Arya,** lui conseilla le jeune homme. **Tu auras moins froid.**

 **\- Et toi alors ?**

 **-** **Tu sais bien que j'ai jamais froid,** sourit Gendry.

 **-** **Mestre Lywin te répondrait que c'est parce que tu n'as jamais connu d'hiver,** répliqua la Stark. **Mais c'est vrai qu'on ne croirait pas que tu viens du sud.**

L'ancien forgeron lâcha un petit rire, se saisit de la couverture et la jeta sur les épaules d'Arya.

 **\- Merci,** dit-elle simplement.

Le jeune homme répondit d'un hochement de tête, avant de se tourner vers son paquetage de nourriture.

 **\- Bon, je pense qu'on va encore dîner de pain ce soir,** annonça-t-il. **Il sera immangeable si il prend trop l'humidité.**

Son amie acquiesça. Elle s'en fichait de ce qu'elle mangeait. Rien ne serait de toute façon pire que ce qu'ils avaient dû manger quand ils tentaient de survivre avec Tourte, Lommy et la chialeuse – notamment des vers et des punaires. Elle attrapa le morceau de pain que lui lança Gendry. Autour d'eux, la pluie donnait l'impression que le jour tombait encore plus vite. La jeune fille resserra la couverture sur elle, en croquant dans sa miche de pain. Sentant le regard de son compagnon de route posé sur elle, elle lui lança un coup d'œil interrogateur.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **\- J'peux te poser une question ?,** demanda Gendry, avant d'avaler une lampée de vin et de lui tendre la gourde.

 **\- Essaie toujours,** répliqua-t-elle en buvant à son tour.

 **\- Une fois que t'auras tué Cersei Lannister, qu'est-ce que tu feras ?**

Il semblait ne même pas douter qu'elle pouvait réussir à assassiner la reine. Cette pensée la fit sourire.

 **\- Je tuerai les autres personnes qui sont sur ma liste.**

 **\- Qui, par exemple ?,** voulu savoir le jeune homme.

 **\- Ilyn Payne et La Montagne, notamment. Mélisandre et ceux qui t'ont vendu, ensuite.**

 **\- Arya, je…**

 **\- Pas de discussion là-dessus, je te l'ai déjà dit,** le coupa-t-elle en posant la gourde de vin sur le sol. **De toute façon, Ilyn Payne et La Montagne sont** **avant eux dans** **ma liste.**

 **\- Et tu ne voudrais pas…** **Juste…** **Retrouver ta sœur et tes frères ?,** suggéra le jeune homme.

 **\- Je dois d'abord finir ma liste,** s'entêta la brune.

 **\- Mais si tu fonctionnes comme ça, tu trouveras toujours de nouvelles personnes à ajouter sur ta liste,** glissa Gendry. **Et à la fin, t'auras peut-être même plus de famille à venger.**

Arya le dévisagea, sans dire mot. Dans le peu de lumière qu'il restait, elle arrivait tout de même à percevoir son expression douloureuse.

 **-** **Tu ne comprends pas…** souffla la fille de Ned, la gorge nouée.

 **-** **Mieux que tu n'le penses,** assura le jeune homme en plantant son regard bleu dans le sien. **Je sais que** **t** **'** **as** **une** **vengeance à accomplir et** **je le conçois tout à fait** **.** **Ces gens t'ont fait souffrir, ils ont fait souffrir ta famille, l'ont déshonorée, l'ont décimée.** **Mais t** **'** **as aussi ta sœur et ton demi-frère, qu** **'** **ont réussi à reprendre Winterfell,** **ta maison, après une bataille dont tout le monde a parlé au bord de la Verfruque** **.** **T'as un frère qu'est porté disparu. Tu penses pas qu'une fois que t'en a** **ura** **s fini avec la reine, tu devrais aller retrouver Sansa et Jon ? Et chercher le p'tit Bran ?**

 **\- Il ne doit plus être si petit,** lâcha Arya, ne trouvant aucune autre réponse à lui apporter.

Gendry haussa les épaules.

 **\- J'veux pas te donner de leçon hein, c'est pas du tout mon intention. J'te dis juste qu'à ta place, si j'avais encore de la famille, j'y réfléchirai à deux fois. C'est tout.**

 **\- Hmmm,** fut la seule chose qui sortit de la bouche de la jeune fille.

Songeuse, elle écoutait la pluie tomber hors de la grotte. Peut-être que Gendry avait raison. Mais elle s'était fixée un objectif et il fallait qu'elle s'y tienne. Elle devait venger sa famille.

Elle devait tuer Cersei.

Tuer Cersei. Ce serait déjà un grand pas. Et si, après ça, elle rejoignait Jon et Sansa ? Arya secoua la tête. Chaque chose en son temps. Chaque nom à la fois. Elle verrait ça plus tard.

 **\- Tu sais que t'as toujours la même moue boudeuse quand tu réfléchis ?,** lui lança la voix moqueuse de son ami, la sortant de ses pensées.

Elle lui adressa un regard noir.

 **\- Allez, te prend pas la tête avec ça,** lâcha le rameur. **Je disais ça comme ça, mais au final, c'est toi qui décidera. Et de toute façon, j'te connais, déterminée comme t'es, t'iras au bout. Et t'y arriveras.** **Et puis** **, si tu nous débarrasses de Cersei, je dis pas non, moi.**

Cette dernière remarque acheva de détendre un peu l'ambiance.

 **-** **Tu sais, même si tu gardes ton sale caractère, je trouve quand même que tu t'es calmé et que tu t'es assagi,** avoua Arya en se perdant dans la contemplation de ses mains.

Gendry éclata de rire.

 **\- Sale caractère, parle pour toi ! Et puis, quand t'es tout seul dans une barque pendant des semaines et qu'une fois à terre, tu veux pas te faire remarquer, t'es bien obligé d'être calme.**

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers elle. Dans l'obscurité, elle perçut le sourire qui restait collé à son visage. Le rameur soutint son regard pendant un moment et son sourire finit par glisser, pour laisser place à une expression indéchiffrable. Sentant son cœur battre plus vite et le rouge lui monter aux joues, la fille de Ned se détourna la première, gênée.

 **\- Arya...**

 **\- On devrait dormir,** lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure.

 **\- Ouais,** souffla le jeune homme après quelques secondes.

Elle s'enroula un peu mieux dans sa couverture et s'allongea sur le sol.

 **\- Tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas avoir froid comme ça, sans rien ?**

 **\- Persuadé,** répondit-il prestement, en posant sa tête non loin de celle de la jeune fille.

 **\- Alors bonne nuit,** lança-t-elle, plus sèchement qu'elle n'aurait voulu.

Arya ferma les yeux, énervée contre elle-même.

 **-** **Bonne nuit,** **B** **elette,** chuchota Gendry, usant de son vieux surnom.

La brune se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi sentait-elle qu'elle s'attachait à lui ? « Mais parce que tu es déjà attachée à lui, depuis longtemps », lui dit une petite voix au fond de son esprit. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne devait pas s'éloigner de son objectif. Ils iraient ensemble jusqu'à Viergétang, comme convenu, et ensuite, leurs routes se sépareraient – définitivement ? - et elle irait à Port-Réal. Pour tuer Cersei.

Mais avait-elle vraiment envie de continuer cette route sans Gendry ? Et à l'inverse, aurait-il envie de continuer cette route avec elle ? Et après, que feraient-ils ? Arya savait qu'avec lui dans ses pattes, elle ne pourrait aller jusqu'au bout de sa liste. Il continuerait à la bassiner avec ces histoires de profiter de sa famille et de ne pas achever sa vengeance. Mais si elle décidait de retourner à Winterfell, avec lui, comment est-ce que ça se passerait ?

« Je n'ai jamais eu de famille. »

« Je peux être ta famille. »

« Tu ne serais pas ma famille. Tu serais ma dame. »

Cette vieille conversation lui revenait, encore et encore. Sa dame... La jeune fille avait envie de s'assommer contre le sol, pour s'endormir et ne plus penser à ça. Un frisson lui parcouru le corps, alors qu'une bourrasque de vent humide s'engouffra dans la grotte, et elle remonta un peu plus sur elle la toile qui lui servait de couverture. À ses côtés, le souffle de Gendry ne se faisait pas régulier, signe qu'il ne dormait pas non plus. Pire encore, elle l'entendait grelotter, souffler, se frotter les avant-bras avec ses mains. Il devait mourir de froid.

 **\- Gendry ?**

 **\- Ouais ?**

 **\- Tu as froid, non ?**

 **\- Pas du tout.**

Arya leva les yeux au ciel.

 **\- Arrête de faire ta tête de mule. Tu as froid, non ?**

 **\- Bon… Un peu, ouais,** concéda-t-il finalement.

 **\- Viens alors. On peut partager la couverture.**

 **\- Mais non, je…**

 **\- Idiot, si tu meurs de froid cette nuit, je n'aurai plus personne pour conduire cette barque à vive allure comme tu le fais et je vais perdre du temps !,** grogna la brune. **Alors tu t'approches et tu partages cette couverture avec moi.**

Elle se sentit hésiter et, finalement, il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle.

 **\- Idiot,** répéta-t-elle, alors qu'elle soulevait la couverture.

Il glissa son corps presque nu sous la toile brune, et la jeune fille réajusta le drap. En sentant le bras de Gendry contre le sien, Arya déglutit. À quoi rimaient ces pudibonderies ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle soudainement si nerveuse, alors qu'il y a quelques années, c'était habituel pour elle de dormir près de lui ? Et surtout, comment pouvait-elle tuer des hommes sans ciller et être si anxieuse parce qu'elle dormait à côté d'un jeune homme ?

« Parce que ce n'est pas n'importe quel jeune homme », glissa à nouveau la petite voix dans son esprit. La Stark prit sa tête entre ses mains et se mit sur le côté, tournant le dos à Gendry, avant de s'allonger à nouveau, puis de bouger encore une fois pour diriger son visage vers lui.

 **-** **Arrête de gigoter,** grogna son ami.

 **\- Oh, si tu n'es pas content, tu peux…**

 **-** **Arrêter de gigoter** _ **contre moi**_ **,** la coupa-t-il, la voix rauque.

Alors, sentant que _quelque chose_ avait changé chez Gendry, Arya comprit.

 **\- Oh… Oh ! Pardon !**

Gênée, elle se retourna vivement, envoyant balader sa main dans un endroit… Peu opportun.

 **\- Arya !,** grinça le rameur.

 **\- Désolée, désolée ! J'arrête de bouger.**

La jeune fille demeura immobile, allongée sur le ventre, pendant quelques secondes, écoutant le souffle court de son ami.

 **\- Comment ça se fait que…,** commença-t-elle, choisissant finalement de laisser sa phrase en suspens.

Elle n'était pas non plus obligée de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il venait de se passer.

 **\- À ton avis ?,** bougonna le jeune homme.

Arya resta un moment interdite. La nuit noire l'empêchait de distinguer l'expression de Gendry, qu'elle imaginait butée.

 **\- Vrai… Vraiment ?**

 **\- Laisse tomber,** marmonna le bâtard. **D'toute façon, dans quelques jours, on en a terminé,** **tous les deux** **.**

À ces mots, la brune rejeta sa couverture, prit appui sur ses coudes et se mit en position assise, son séant posé sur ses pieds. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, avant de prendre finalement la parole.

 **\- Je… Je crois que je n'ai pas envie qu'on en termine.**

Elle l'avait dit. Ses mots étaient allés plus vite que sa pensée. Un silence accueilli sa déclaration, uniquement troublé par le bruit de la pluie, qui ne faiblissait pas. Puis elle sentit que Gendry se redressait, pour s'asseoir lui aussi.

 **-** **Que… Qu'est-c'que ça veut dire ?,** lâcha le jeune homme, visiblement surpris. **Et qu'est-c'que ça implique pour toi ?**

À tâtons, Arya chercha le torse nu de son ami, sur lequel elle posa une main hésitante, tout en maudissant à nouveau sa pudibonderie. Elle était bien plus franche quand il s'agissait de trancher la gorge d'un ennemi.

 **-** **Je ne sais pas vraiment,** dit-elle lentement. **Mais je sais que, là, maintenant, tout de suite, même si tu n'es qu'un idiot, j'aimerais bien que…**

Gendry ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase et s'empara de sa bouche, la trouvant sans difficulté malgré l'obscurité. Elle entrouvrit aussi vite les lèvres, se laissant guider par le rythme qu'il imposait. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça de sa vie. Lui, probablement. L'image de la jolie blonde du village au bord de la Verfurque lui passa furtivement dans l'esprit, mais elle fut chassée dans la seconde, quand le jeune homme passa une main dans sa nuque, pour l'approcher encore plus de lui.

Délicatement, tout en continuant à l'embrasser, il caressa l'une de ses cuisses, remontant doucement sa chemise de lin. D'une main experte, il délassa le haut du vêtement, pour libérer sa poitrine. Et soudain, envolée la pudibonderie. Incroyablement en confiance, presque détendue, Arya le laissa faire, tandis que la bouche du jeune homme quittait la sienne, pour descendre le long de sa joue, dessiner la ligne de sa mâchoire, glisser de son cou jusqu'à sa clavicule et finalement atteindre son sein. Alors qu'il l'embrassait avidement, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux drus et bascula la tête en arrière, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Mais Gendry abandonna rapidement sa poitrine, pour se concentrer à nouveau sur sa bouche. Audacieuse, la jeune fille approcha sa main du lien qui tenait ses braies et tira doucement dessus. Le vêtement glissa le long des hanches de son ami et Arya _le_ sentit contre la peau de sa jambe nue. Mais, faisant fi de ce détail, le rameur continuait de l'embrasser et de la caresser avec une délicatesse qui surprirent la brune.

Finalement, il passa ses mains autour de ses hanches, toujours couvertes de sa chemise de lin, et y exerça une pression, pour qu'elle s'allonge sur le sol, et suivit le mouvement. Il prit appui sur ses coudes pour se placer au dessus d'elle et sembla hésiter un moment. La jeune fille prit conscience à cet instant qu'elle n'avait plus froid. Tout son corps irradiait. Alors Arya passa une main dans le bas du dos de Gendry et l'attira un peu plus contre elle, tout en écartant les cuisses. Un gémissement s'échappa de la bouche de son ami.

La suite se passa comme dans un songe. Elle fut un peu maladroite. Elle eut un peu mal. Gendry fut tantôt hésitant, tantôt pressé. Mais il fit surtout preuve de douceur et d'attention à son égard, plus que n'importe qui ne l'avait jamais fait. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps – peut-être son départ de Winterfell ? - elle se sentit heureuse. Presque… Entière.

Quand Arya se réveilla le lendemain, au moment où le soleil se levait, elle se nicha un peu plus contre Gendry, posant négligemment une main sur son torse nu. Elle se demanda comment elle avait pu passer à côté de ça, pendant toutes ces années. « Peut-être parce que, pour la première fois depuis des années, tu as songé à autre chose qu'à ta vengeance », glissa la petite voix qui était décidément bien trop souvent dans sa tête, ces dernières heures. Elle chassa vite cette pensée. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner sa vengeance, même pour toute l'affection de Gendry.

La Stark détailla le visage apaisé du jeune homme, qui dormait encore profondément. Le début de barbe qui lui mangeait déjà le visage. Les cheveux noirs en bataille. Cette bouche qu'elle avait embrassé quelques heures plus tôt… Et elle secoua la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas lui demander de venir avec elle à Port-Réal. Jamais il n'accepterait. C'était sa vengeance à elle. Il n'en avait que cure. Il n'y était même pas franchement favorable. Elle le savait.

Arya passa doucement une main sur la joue du son ami, repoussa la toile qui leur faisait office de couverture et se mit debout. Dehors, la pluie s'était arrêtée. Elle examina ses vêtements. Ils étaient encore un peu humides, mais elle s'en contenterait. La jeune fille passa sa tunique de laine et son surcot au dessus de sa chemise de lin et enfila ses chausses, ainsi que ses bottes, avant de retourner vers Gendry, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle le secoua délicatement – en tout cas, plus que la veille.

 **\- Gendry, debout. On a encore de la route devant nous.**

Le jeune homme ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, et sa grimace confuse laissa place à un sourire, quand il vit Arya.

 **\- Laisse moi juste deux minutes pour me réveiller et je suis à toi.**

Elle s'assit contre l'une des parois de la petite grotte et le regarda se frotter les yeux, puis se débarrasser de sa couverture. Sa nudité ne la gêna pas, cette fois, et elle ne détourna pas le regard. Il récupéra ses braies et les noua autour de sa taille, avant d'enfiler le reste de ses vêtements. Il attrapa quelques fruits secs dans son paquetage de nourriture et en tendit une petite poignée à Arya.

 **-** **Merci,** sourit-elle.

 **-** **Ils ont un peu pris l'humidité,** grimaça le rameur après en avoir avalé quelques un.

 **\- Ça ira, ne t'en fais pas.**

Elle croqua dans ses fruits, alors que Gendry sortit le radeau de l'amas de branches dans lequel il l'avait planqué la veille. Arya se saisit du paquetage et de la couverture et grimpa dans la barque. Le jeune homme prit place en face d'elle, se saisit des rames et les éloigna du rivage. La jeune fille jeta un dernier coup d'œil à cette grotte qu'elle ne reverrait sans doute jamais. Mais qui resterait pour toujours le lieu où, pour la première fois, elle s'était sentie aimée par un homme. Elle poussa un soupir, puis reporta son attention sur Gendry, qui la fixait. Elle soutint son regard un moment, mi amusée, mi curieuse.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?,** demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus.

 **\- J'me demandais un truc,** commença-t-il en ramant avec force.

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Qu'est-c'que tu dirais si, après Viergétang, je restais avec toi et que je t'accompagnais jusqu'à Port-Réal ?...**

Arya écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit le bouche, ébahie.

 **\- Par… Pardon ?**

Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

 **\- Je suis grand, je suis costaud, je sais ramer et j'ai même appris à monter à cheval dans le village. J'pourrais toujours te servir à quelque chose, madame.**

 **\- Arrête de m'appeler madame,** répliqua-t-elle de manière automatique.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Gendry venait de lui proposer ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé lui demander, de peur qu'il refuse.

 **\- Mais… Tu disais que tu n'approuvais pas ma vengeance… Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?**

 **\- J'ai pas dit que j'approuvais pas ta vengeance,** la corrigea le bâtard. **Juste que j'agirais pas comme ça à ta place. Mais de toute façon, si Cersei tombe, je veux voir ça. Encore plus si c'est de tes mains. Elle m'a fait souffrir aussi. Et si mon père est vraiment… Celui que je pense… Alors c'est sans doute de sa faute qu'il est mort et si je l'ai jamais connu.**

 **\- Mais… Et ta vie au village ?**

 **\- Honnêtement ?**

 **-** **Honnêtement,** acquiesça-t-elle.

 **\- Je pense que je m'emmerderais vite. Surtout après la nuit dernière… Comment vivre avec le commun des mortels après avoir connu _ça_?**

Il prit une expression canaille – qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

 **\- Idiot,** lâcha-t-elle, sans pouvoir empêcher un sourire de venir fendre son visage.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, sans dire mot, écoutant juste le bruit de l'eau autour d'eux.

 **\- Et après ?,** demanda finalement Arya.

 **\- Après quoi ?**

 **\- Après Cersei. Qu'est-ce que tu feras ?**

 **\- On ira où tu voudras.** **Si tu veux bien de moi.** **À la poursuite de La Montagne ou de quelqu'un d'autre. À Winterfell ou ailleurs.**

Gendry arbora un grand sourire et planta son regard dans celui d'Arya, avant de continuer.

 **\- Comme madame le commande...**

* * *

 _Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Comme à chaque fois que je publie quelque chose, je stresse à l'idée des réactions que je vais avoir... ahah N'hésitez pas à me laisser un avis en review, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des retours :)_

 _Kenza et Manon, j'espère particulièrement que vous avez aimé. Merci beaucoup pour tous vos encouragements._

 _Pour ceux et celles qui lisent ma fiction "Together ?", ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va revenir. J'ai juste eu une baisse de motivation et d'inspiration, mais avec l'écriture de cet OS, je suis repartie ! Je vais aussi prendre le temps de répondre à toutes vos reviews et vos messages, promis.  
_

 _A très bientôt :)_

 _Estelle_


End file.
